The Flying Percy
by bbll22
Summary: Gordon's brother, the famous Flying Scotsman is returning to the Island of Sodor for a visit and everyone is excited, no one more so than Percy. But with loads of work, will Percy ever meet him, and will he make friends with someone very important indeed?


Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**The Flying Percy  
**

It was a cold, crisp morning on the Island of Sodor and at Tidmouth Sheds, all the engines had woken up, all except Gordon but as he woke up he noticed the Fat Controller was waiting there for him.  
"Sir!" exclaimed Gordon when he noticed the Fat Controller. "Am I late for work?" he then asked with apprehension.  
"No, not at all..." laughed the Fat Controller. "Infact, I am here to bring you some good news Gordon!"  
"Really?" replied Gordon "What ever is it?"  
"Your brother, the Flying Scotsman is coming once again to Sodor for a long-awaited visit! He said he'll be here as soon as possible!" declared the Fat Controller. Gordon was surprised. He hadn't seen his brother in years and now he'd be able to see him once more. Gordon wanted to blow his whistle in celebration, but he couldn't as neither his driver of fireman were there yet. However, just as the Fat Controller was leaving, he had one more message for Gordon.  
"Oh by the way, when Flying Scotsman is here, he'll be taking your Express duty Gordon. I hope you don't mind, I've got to go now, goodbye!" and before Gordon could reply, the Fat Controller was in his blue car and was setting off into the distance, poor Gordon, he'd now lost the thing that made him feel very important.

Meanwhile, the news had spread about the impending visit of the Flying Scotsman and Percy was seemingly the most excited engine of them all.

"I really can't believe he's coming back! I'm just so excited!" declared Percy.  
"Calm down Percy or you'll use all your energy before he's here!" said Thomas  
"I just can't contain myself!" replied Percy.  
"Oh please..." bemoaned Henry "He's hardly going to talk to you, you're small and inadequate..."  
"Inaddy-what?" questioned Percy

"He means your not fit for purpose Percy, he's just being mean!" explained Thomas.  
"That's not nice Henry!" said Percy.

"I know..." replied Henry as he slowly pulled away and carried on with his work. Percy was still cross at Henry's remark, but he put it behind him when suddenly a whistle was heard, it bellowed loudly and dominated the surrounding area. It was Flying Scotsman and he'd just arrived.

Crowds cheered and nearby engines whistled in celebration at the arrival of Flying Scotsman who looked quite embarrassed with all the attention he was getting.  
"Oh please..." he said "I don't deserve all this!"  
"Oh I think you do..." said a voice. Flying Scotsman looked and then he saw Gordon pull into the station on the line next to him.  
"It's been a while Gordon..." said Flying Scotsman  
"Oh it has!" replied Gordon. The both of them carried on talking for a good while as neither of them had any work for a while. The other engines were still eager to meet Flying Scotsman and hoped that they would soon, but if they had work, they couldn't, and this annoyed them, especially Percy.  
"I'm too busy!" he moaned "I'll never get to meet Flying Scotsman at this rate!  
"Is it really necessary to meet him?" asked Toby.  
"Ofcourse!" retorted Percy "He is famous! I want to meet him be friends with him! That will make my year!"  
"And your sure he'd want to be friends with you?" queried Toby.  
"Oh, you're becoming as bad as Henry!" said Percy angrily, and he immediately steamed off. Toby was surprised.  
"Was it something I said?" he asked to his driver.  
"Percy is a little sensitive of late, Toby. It would be best if you could just agree with him, that way he won't get angry at you." replied his driver. Toby agreed, and then all of a sudden, Flying Scotsman passed him by.  
"Good day to you..." said Flying Scotsman.

"G...g...g..good day to you" stuttered Toby. He was extremely surprised that Flying Scotsman spoke to him, but he also felt sorry for Percy as he'd only just left moments earlier, and he could have seen him. Flying Scotsman soon went out of view and the day carried on as normal.

Within a couple of days, most of the engines had spoken to Flying Scotsman and had got to know him well, all except Percy who was still busy and it annoyed him greatly. However, one morning, Percy reversed into Knapford station and stopped at the end of the platform. He'd had to reverse down the line as the line he was previously on was broken and being mended. Percy just took this as a chance to rest, as did his driver and fireman who left for a tea break. Percy was enjoying his rest when all of a sudden he heard a whistle in the distance, it was a deep, bellowing whistle and it could only be one engines. It was Flying Scotsman's, and he was on the same line as Percy with the express. Percy couldn't move so he was there at the station, completely helpless as Flying Scotsman pulled in.  
"Excuse me..." he bellowed. "Can you please move, I'm here with the Express!"  
"No..." replied Percy very timidly.  
"Why not?" asked Flying Scotsman.  
"My driver and fireman aren't here, their having a rest, just like I was!" replied Percy. Flying Scotsman understood entirely, but he was pressed for time as his next Express train was due to leave soon. Then, Percy's driver and fireman arrived and quickly aplogised for the inconvenience. Flying Scotsman's driver then asked if they could switch line, but Percy's crew told him that they couldn't. This was now an issue, and it could only be solved one way. Flying Scotsman was particularly happy with it, but so long as it meant his passengers were happy, he'd accept it. The plan then went ahead and all of a sudden, Percy felt a slight bump on his rear buffers. Flying Scotsman was being coupled onto him.  
"Oh my..." said Percy in shock.  
"The indignity..." muttered Flying Scotsman to himself, and then guard's whistle blew, and they set off. Percy first and then Flying Scotsman with the Express carriages. It was an odd sight to say the least, and other engines looked on puzzled at the sight they were seeing. James was definitely confused.  
"Why is Percy pulling the Express?" he asked himself.  
"What's wrong with Flying Scotsman?" wondered Thomas as the bizarre train passed him, but it wouldn't get any better as soon enough, the Express passed Gordon.  
"Having trouble?" asked Gordon to Flying Scotsman sarcastically.  
"It's not what you think!" protested Flying Scotsman, but Gordon didn't care, he could only laugh at his brother's dilemma. The bizarre Express train carried on down its route until it finally reached its end at which Percy was finally decoupled from Flying Scotsman whose face was bright red with embarrassment.  
"Cheer up!" called Percy "We weren't late at all!"  
"Its not that that's the issue..." replied Flying Scotsman.  
"Well, what is?" questioned Percy.

"You..." simply stated Flying Scotsman. "Doing that thing at the station will no doubt have harmed my reputation. That is something I cannot afford to lose!" he continued.  
"Oh...I'm sorry..." said Percy glumly. He then immediately set off upset at the fact the engine he'd wanted to meet for so long was mean to him. Flying Scotsman felt sorry for what he said and he immediately wanted to apologise, but he couldn't find Percy anywhere. Flying Scotsman really felt silly for his actions now, and he really wanted to correct his error, but finding Percy was becoming difficult.

Eventually, late at night at the sheds Flying Scotsman located Percy. He was glad to see him, but the same couldn't be said from Percy's perspective.  
"Oh...its you..." said Percy in disgust. The other engines were surprised with how Percy was reacting.  
"I'm sorry Percy..." said Flying Scotsman. "I really am sorry." he said once more, but Percy still didn't take any notice. Then, Flying Scotsman tried a different approach.  
"Thankyou Percy..." he said simply. Percy's eyes widened and he was immediately listening.  
"Thankyou for what?" he asked.  
"Thankyou for helping me today. The Flying Scotsman is always welcome for help and today I got it from none other than you Percy!" replied Flying Scotsman.

"Oh my! Thankyou! Thanks! Cheers!" said Percy simply.  
"No problem." replied Flying Scotsman. "The Flying Scotsman and the Flying Percy working together in perfect unison!" he declared, and everyone agreed with that.


End file.
